Jigsaw Puzzle Without The Pieces
by Myra109
Summary: His mind felt like a Jigsaw puzzle, but he couldn't put it together, and he wasn't even sure if he had all the pieces in the first place. "Daniel, open your eyes!" When had they closed? "Stay with me! Come on, New Kid." That's who was with him. Mollie. Daniel falls at the Old Quarry, and Mollie finds him. AU, takes place in Super, Powerless by Matthew Cody
1. Til The Concrete Angel Falls

_Hello, everyone! This is a story for Powerless by Matthew Cody._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _"He tried to keep from imagining what it would be like to fall over the edge. Was he high enough that the fall would kill him right away, or would he simply break every bone in his body and lie there helpless and alone?" -Villainous by Matthew Cody_

Daniel should've known better than to come to the Old Quarry alone, but Daniel was the type that did everything alone, despite his better judgement.

After telling his parents that he was going to Eric's for the night (he hated to lie to his parents, but the less they knew about the Supers and the Shroud and Daniel's involvement in all of this, the better it was for everyone. It kept his family and his friends safe), Daniel hopped on his bike and disappeared into the woods behind Elm Lane. Once the lights from his street vanished, he navigated his way to the stretch of mountain road deep in the woods, utilizing the dim light from the circular bulb connected to the space between his handle bars.

In the approaching darkness as the dim glow from the sun set began to fade, Daniel desperately wished that he had someone there with him, but... who could trust him? Who was even willing to be around him? He didn't trust himself around Eric after Daniel 'borrowed' his powers. Twice. Mollie and Rohan were mad at him, and Daniel still hadn't managed to work up the courage to talk to Louisa after accidentally borrowing her powers before they disappeared. Possibly permanently. And he would never forgive himself if he left Rose powerless again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to forgive himself for rendering her powerless the _first_ time.

Daniel was on his own.

As Daniel neared the Old Quarry, thunder boomed, and rain began to pour. This thunderstorm gave 'raining cats and dogs' a whole new meaning. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Daniel heard a crack as a tree hit the earth with a rattling boom.

Daniel considered going back home, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was closer to the Old Quarry than his house; the Old Quarry had caves he could take cover in until the storm passed, but he had almost no cover if he were to risk the ride back home. He'd need to hope that the Old Quarry was safer than the thunderstorm.

Daniel could see it looming in the distance, and he grabbed his flashlight out of the bag on his back and shown it ahead. He hopped off his bike and started edging his way in the direction of the Old Quarry. The rain was coming down so hard, even his flashlight didn't offer any help in seeing what was ahead of him.

That's why Daniel wasn't entirely surprised when he slipped, but terror overwhelmed him as he realized exactly where he'd slipped.

He'd slipped right over the edge.

Daniel was reminded of that life changing day a year earlier when he tumbled through the hole in the wall at the observatory, only to be caught by Eric and thrust into a world of super kids, nightmarish villains, and mysteries he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The familiar feeling of falling filled his gut as he tumbled through thin air; the rain beat down on him, making him fall faster. Rain drops mingled with tears on his cheeks, and he could taste salt in his mouth. His scream couldn't even be heard over the sound of the thunder and rain, not that anyone was even around to hear it all the way out here.

Daniel knew the ground was nearing; he could see it if he turned his neck slightly. The ground was approaching fast, and he didn't have time to twist his body in mid air; he was going to hit the dirt head first.

Daniel took a deep breath (inhaling rain in the process) and prepared himself for the tsunami of pain to wash over him upon impact. If he was lucky, he'd die instantly, but Daniel knew by now that the the only luck he had was bad luck. Somehow he knew that he'd feel the hit, and he'd lie there in the rain, helpless and alone, and waiting for help that would never come.

With a dull thud, Daniel hit the ground.

For a moment, he didn't feel anything. Then he felt everything.

Unbearable agony coursed through his body like acid. He could feel warmth coursing down his skin- a contrast to the freezing rain- and he knew that it was blood. He could feel it on his face, his arms, his back, but the most was on his right arm; his right arm felt like it was completely submerged in warmth, and when the pain set in, that was where it was the worst. His chest ached as air refused to enter his lungs, and he felt something (probably a broken rib or two) pressing against his lung, and he tried to avoid breathing deeply, lest he puncture it. His legs hurt, especially his left ankle, and his back and waist were sore; his back and waist didn't hurt much, but that probably meant that there was so much pain, his body decided to be merciful and numb those areas.

Next to his right arm, the worst pain was in his head.

It felt like someone had clobbered him with a sledge hammer, and Daniel's mental state was rapidly detriating. His ears began ringing, and nausea overwhelmed him; if his body had the energy, he would've gotten sick.

The worst part of this, though, was the confusion. He couldn't remember where he was or what day it was or how he got here or what happened. All he remembered was his stomach dropping out from underneath him as he fell, but... where did he fall? Where was he? Why wasn't he home? It was raining, after all. His parents would never let him go outside in such a storm.

"DANIEL!" The voice pierced through the sound of rain, thunder, and the ringing in his ears. The voice was so familiar, but the memory was just out of reach.

Suddenly, hands were wrapped around him, and warm droplets hit his face, so much saltier and hotter than the frigid rain. Tears. The person holding him was crying.

Why? He wasn't hurt that badly, was he?

He tried to figure out who this person was, where he was, and how he got here. The pain in his head intensified the more he tried to think, and the few pieces he was finally starting to click together fell apart in his hands, breaking into smaller fragments as they did. More pieces to put together...

Why was it so dark? It was night time, but this darkness was absolute. He couldn't even see the reflective droplets of rain anymore.

"Daniel," a soft voice whimpered. Who was with him? How long had they been there? He couldn't remember.

His mind felt like a Jigsaw puzzle, but he couldn't put it together, and he wasn't even sure if he had all the pieces in the first place.

"Daniel, open your eyes!"

When had they closed?

"Stay with me! Come on, New Kid."

That's who was with him. Mollie. She was the only one that called him New Kid.

Daniel just had time to process that thought before the absolute, dreaded darkness clouded his vision, and Mollie's voice faded entirely.

* * *

 _"If you keep building these walls... rip every tower so tall... Soon, I won't see you at all... til the concrete angel falls."_ -"Concrete Angel" by Christina Novelli

Mollie wasn't sure which she'd do first when she found Daniel- hug him or punch him. Probably the second one.

Mollie needed to talk to Daniel. This Shade business was getting more dangerous by the day, and Mollie needed to make up with Daniel, even if it meant swallowing her pride and leaving the past in the past... At least until this shade situation was resolved. Then she could take the time be mad at Daniel for lying to them, for lying to _her._

Mollie wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't mad at Daniel for hiding things in general or hiding things from the Supers as a group. She could get over that. She was mad because... he hadn't told her. Of all people he could've told, he didn't tell _her._

Mollie didn't know why she was so upset about it. As much as she wanted Daniel to consider her his best friend, Eric or Rohan probably took that spot (since Rohan was also mad at Daniel, as of now it was probably Eric).

Mollie told her parents she was heading over to Daniel's to go over a homework assignment, and she slowly floated up to Daniel's window as the darkness of the approaching night covered her like a sheet. Slowly and hesitantly, she knocked on Daniel's window, the tink-tink-tink of her fist ringing in her ears.

No response.

Mollie peered inside and glanced around the bedroom. No Daniel.

Mollie sighed. Looks like she had to do this the old fashioned way.

Her feet touched the cool concrete in front of the front door, and her fist rapped against the cold material, which was opened shortly after by Daniel's father.

"Hello, Mollie," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Corrigan. Um, may I speak to Daniel?" Mollie asked.

"I'm afraid he isn't home right now. He's staying at Eric's."

Mollie nodded. "Okay. Thank you, anyway."

"Come back tomorrow. He should be home by noon."

Mollie nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Corrigan."

"No problem," Mr. Corrigan told her as he shut the door.

Mollie frowned as soon as the door shut. That was strange. For as long as she had known Eric, he'd never had friends sleep over. He'd allowed them over for an hour or two, but to stay the night? She'd never seen him do that.

Mollie didn't want to admit it, but she was a little worried. Daniel did occassionally go looking for trouble (or just as often, it found him).

Maybe she should call...

Trying to brush off the cold dread settling into her bones, she dialed Eric's number and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Eric, is Daniel there?"

"No. Why?"

"He told his parents he was going to your house," Mollie stated.

She could hear the frown in Eric's voice. "No, he isn't."

"Eric, meet me at the Old Quarry. Knowing Daniel, he went looking for answers by himself, just like he always does," Mollie muttered.

"You wouldn't trade him for the world," Eric pointed out.

"Aw, shut it," Mollie said as her ears turned red, and she hung up before taking off into the sky like a rocket.

While Mollie was flying, rain began to pour. This was the kind of rain that felt like bullets piercing your skin, the kind of rain that made you feel like you were drowning, the kind of rain that caused floods. Lightning streaked across the sky, striking trees left and right, and thunder rumbled, causing the earth to shake with each jaw rattling boom.

Mollie landed beside the Old Quarry and nearly tripped over Daniel's bike. The bulb between the handle bars was a pinprick in the midst of the frigid rain. Mollie was soaked to the bone and could barely walk because her clothes had retained enormous amounts of water, weighing her down.

Mollie toed her way through the woods, stretching out her leg to check for the side of the Quarry. She didn't want to fall in; at this height, a fall like that could break her neck.

She found the edge and turned on the flashlight on her phone and shined it throughout the Quarry, looking for Daniel. When she didn't see any signs of life, she took a deep breath and looked down.

She nearly got sick.

Lying at the bottom of the Quarry- at least four stories below her, probably more- was Daniel. He was lying on his back, and although she couldn't make out any details, she saw an ocean of red pouring out of his right arm.

Mollie leaped over the side, plummeting downward before slowing down directly beside Daniel, screaming his name as she approached his fallen form.

She cradled him in her arms, supporting his head with her elbow like you would with a newborn. Tears dripped down her cheeks, a warm contrast to the frigid rain that continued to pour. They hit Daniel's bloody face, falling into his glazed over eyes, which wandered in confusion, as though not truly processing the world around him.

She couldn't lose him. He was the best friend she'd ever had. He even beat Michael in that department.

Dare she say it... this feeling inside of her... she knew what it was. The way she thought Daniel was cute when she first saw him, the way she laughed and snorted at his jokes, even when they weren't funny, the way she hated him for putting himself in danger so often, for risking his life every other day because he refused to accept help from anyone- The Supers, his family, _her_. This feeling was love.

She couldn't believe it. She had a crush on Daniel Corrigan, and now, she may never get to see where it goes.

Daniel's eyes started to slip closed, increasing Mollie's panic tenfold.

"Daniel, open your eyes!"

Daniel didn't obey.

"Stay with me! Come on, New Kid."

Daniel didn't wake up.

Mollie sobbed as she withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialed 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"Please, my friend... he fell over the side of a Quarry, and he got hurt, and he isn't waking up."

"All right, how far did he fall?"

"At least four stories, probably more," Mollie responded.

"Okay, I have your location, and an emergency helicopter is on the way."

"Thank you," she said before hanging up and placing the phone back in her pocket.

She stared at Daniel's face, soaked in scarlet and covered in cuts and bruises. He looked pale as a ghost and still as death.

She leaned her forehead against his, listening to his alarmingly shallow breaths whisper against her skin. At least he was still breathing.

"Please stay with me, Daniel," she begged. "I can't do this without you. I love you."

The thunderstorm continued to rage around them.

* * *

 _Make sure to review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Keep On Breathing

_Here's chapter 2!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _"Keep on breathing... go on, breath in._ " -"Breathe" by Superchick

The emergency helicopter arrived seconds before Daniel started coughing up blood.

The helicopter landed on the uneven ground, and paramedics hopped out of their mode of transportation as the propellers whirled to a stop.

Mollie felt relief consume her, and a smile had just started to stretch across her face when Daniel suddenly jerked in her arms.

Alarmed, she turned her head back to look at him, and he spasmed, his chest and stomach convulsing as he started sputtering. A fountain of red (in reality, it wasn't all that much, but to the panicked Mollie, there seemed to be enough blood to fill a lake) gushed out of Daniel's lips, tricking down the side of his face and forming small droplets of scarlet on her muddy and already blood soaked jeans.

Mollie leaned Daniel up, gently but quickly while trying to keep his chest as flat as possible. The blood probably meant a punctured lung, and she didn't want to risk making it worse, but Daniel had too many injuries to be turned over on his side, and as of now, his biggest risk was asphyxiating on his own blood.

More crimson dribbled out of Daniel's lips, and he coughed, the sound sounding much less choked than before, but he was obviously still in an enormous amount of pain.

The paramedics surged forward, and one gently pulled her away from Daniel while they strapped on a neck brace and placed an oxygen mask over his face.

Mollie was so captivated by Daniel's bloody, injured, and absolutely horrific appearance to notice Eric standing at top of the Quarry, gazing down in terror as his best friend was loaded into the helicopter.

"Come with me, miss," one of the paramedics said, leading her to the helicopter, and she knelt beside Daniel's stretcher, watching his chest rise and fall in a choppy and uneven fashion. Fog ghosted upon the oxygen mask with each breath Daniel released.

Keep breathing, Daniel, she thought. Please keep breathing.

The helicopter vibrated and roared as it rose above the Quarry, and Mollie kept her eyes fixed on Daniel's face as the helicopter moved in the direction of the nearest hospital. Mollie sniffled as she used her jacket sleeve to wipe the blood from Daniel's face; without the drying crimson caked against his skin, Daniel didn't look that bad. A lot of small scraps and a deep cut on his forehead, along with some bruises. With a glance at the face, now devoid of buckets of blood, Daniel looked like he'd taken a beating, not like he'd fallen over four stories.

If this had been any other situation, Mollie would've asked him what happened to his face and then either get angry (if he was beaten up) or laugh (if he did something hilarious, like tripped on the side walk). But this... this was no laughing matter.

"Mol," Daniel rasped.

"Don't try to speak," Mollie murmured before the paramedic could. "Focus on breathing. We're almost there."

Daniel couldn't nod with the neck brace, so he blinked twice before he drifted off again.

"Are you close?" The paramedic asked.

Mollie nodded. "He's my best friend."

"Good. He's going to need you now more than ever," the paramedic stated as she pressed some gaze to Daniel's right arm, and Mollie nearly vomited as she got a good look at his arm for the first time. She could see the bone!

Mollie nodded, turning back to Daniel's face as an excuse to not look at his arm.

The helicopter landed, and Mollie followed the paramedics as they placed Daniel on a gurney and wheeled him in the direction of the emergency room.

"You'll need to stay here," a nurse told her, sympathetically, before leaving Mollie standing in a mostly deserted waiting room. The few people that were there snapped their heads from the closing doors (injuries in Noble's Green were rare. For someone to be so severely hurt... it was quite the shock) to her as she avoided their eyes and lowered herself into a plastic chair.

Moments later, she heard the chair beside her creak and stared at Eric's jeans, decorated with doodles he'd done while bored in class.

"I called the others, along with your parents, Daniel's parents, and my mom. They're all on their way," Eric murmured.

Neither said anything for several long minutes.

Mollie did what she did in school. She tried to forget her surroundings, her situation, her boredom, and any anxiety through day dreaming while watching each minute tick by on the clock. It wasn't working too well because every time she tried to space out, a flashback involving Daniel would pop up or she'd spot her blood covered hands or the crimson smearing her clothes or feel the sticky tracks of dried tears on her cheeks, and her day dreaming would crumble, replaced by the reminder of harsh, cruel reality.

The sliding doors opened, and Louisa and Rose, who lived closest to the hospital, stepped inside, followed by their mother.

Rose was sobbing, and Louisa herself had tears on her cheeks; even Mrs. Rodriguez, who Mollie had always seen as emotionless except when it came to her daughters, appeared worried for her children's friend.

Louisa seated herself beside Mollie, and Rose scrambled onto Eric's lap, looking for comfort; Mollie was covered in blood, and... maybe Eric just reminded her of Daniel. After all, the sight reminded Mollie painfully of all the times Rose would crawl into Daniel's arms when she was scared or excited or just because she wanted to.

Next came Daniel's family. Ashley was crying openly while her husband tried to be strong for her, although he couldn't stop his own tears. Three year old Georgie simply appeared confused, and he sat on the other side of Eric's lap, beside Rose.

"Eric, is something wrong with Daniel?" Georgie asked around his thumb, which he placed in his mouth.

Rose started crying harder, and Eric sighed, shakily, trying to fight back his own tears.

"Yeah, Georgie," he answered. "I'm afraid so."

After Daniel's family came Rohan and his parents. Rohan's eyes were red, and tears had stained his glasses, even though Mollie had never seen her friend cry. Mr. and Mrs. Parmer looked extremely concerned for the boy who visited their house every other night to see Rohan, for the boy whose grandmother had died and they attended the funeral, for the boy that, according to their son, saved Eric and Mollie when 'they got trapped in the Old Quarry' last year (at least that was what the Supers told their parents happened).

Mollie didn't expect the door to open again, but it did, and the most unlikely people stepped through.

Clay Cudgens, Bud Davids, and Theo Plunkett.

"How is he?" Clay asked, and the Supers were shocked to hear genuine concern in his voice.

"We don't know yet," Eric stated. "What are you doing here? How did you know about Daniel?"

"There's another town on the other side of the mountain. Some person from that town was at the Quarry and posted a video," Theo said, showing them the video on his phone. "People all over town have been posting comments, asking if that was Daniel and saying how worried they were and a bunch of stuff. Imagine what happens if they put it on the news. The whole town will be visiting the hospital."

Mollie blinked. She'd never really thought about it, but Daniel was quite popular in their small town. He was the kind of kid you just had to like (except for Clay, but I didn't think he liked anybody). He was the kid that would send a town into mourning for months if he died. He was... well, kind of like Charlie Campbell had been before he moved. When his dad died, people walked on egg shells around Charlie for nearly a year because no one even wanted to risk hurting him, not even the meanest people in town (not that there were many).

The point is... Daniel was likeable and had been well known since he was the first new kid they'd had since before Mollie was born. Theo was right; if this was put on the news, which it likely would be because of the video on the Internet, the whole town would be visiting the hospital.

"Family of Daniel Corrigan?" A nurse called, and everyone stood up in anticipation. The nurse blinked in confusion before Mr. and Mrs. Corrigan stepped forward.

"Daniel will eventually make a full recovery," the nurse announced, and everyone sighed in relief. "It will be a long road, however. Daniel came in with four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a bruised back, a twisted ankle, a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, internal bleeding, a severe concussion, and a severely broken arm. Daniel's ribs should heal in six to eight weeks; we did reinflate his lung; his broken ankle should heal in six to eight weeks; his twisted ankle should heal relatively quickly; and his sprained wrist will heal in around four to six weeks. We did fix the internal bleeding. As for the broken arm, he did lose a lot of blood and snapped the bone in two; he was lucky because we didn't have to ampute as I originally thought we would have. The concussion is what we're worried the most about. Daniel is lucky he didn't crack his skull open with the hit he took, so I want to keep a close eye on his concussion. He'll need to be in the hospital for more than a month."

Mr. Corrigan nodded. "When can we see him?"

"Well, we'll probably need to move him to a bigger room," she smiled, glancing at the gathered group. "As soon as we do that, I'll come inform you."

Mollie sighed in relief, thanking God for answering her prayers, as she sat back down, trying to catch her breath. Now that she knew Daniel would eventually be okay, she could finally breathe.

Thank you, Daniel, she thought. Thank you for breathing.

Some of you may think that's a weird thing to thank a person for, but for people who have lost someone or have come close to it, thanking someone for breathing is the best thing to be able to thank a person for.

* * *

When Daniel came around, a familiar person was staring at him.

"Mol," he murmured. "What-shoo-ooing-ere?" He slurred (it was supposed to sound like what are you doing here).

"Can you try that again?" Mollie asked, politely.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel said, slowly, going out of his way to make sure the words didn't blend together.

"You're in the hospital," Mollie told him. "Did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Why am I in the hospital?" Daniel asked.

Mollie frowned at something over Daniel's shoulder.

"The doctor said he might have some memory problems," a voice explained.

Daniel turned his head and saw a boy peering back at him.

"Sammy," he muttered. "Why are you wearing your jackets? You never wear your jackets," Daniel said, lifting his arm with difficulty to point at the circular objects on the boy's face.

"You mean my glasses?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy? Who's he talking about?" Mollie hissed, but Daniel couldn't find the strength to even try to comprehend what that meant. Sammy shook his head.

"Sammy, where are the others?" Daniel asked. "Emmet and Emily always come."

"Um, they're probably just getting a drink or something. I'll go find them," Sammy offered with a pointed look at Mollie.

"Daniel, do you remember who Rohan is?" Mollie asked.

Daniel blinked. "Not realty."

"You mean really?" Mollie asked.

Daniel nodded. "Mollie, why can't I moob my arm?" Daniel said as he tried to lift his left arm.

"Doctor!" Mollie called as Daniel's heart monitor started beeping faster.

"Mollie, my head hurts," Daniel complained as men in white coats ran into the room and started shining lights in his eyes and shouting words he didn't understand.

He felt his world pitch and heard the creaking of rolling wheels as he started to move.

"Wee," he muttered, gazing blankly at the ceiling.

"Where are you taking him?" Mollie demanded from nearby.

"CAT Scan!" A doctor replied.

CAT Scan. Wasn't that a brain scan?

Why did he need that?

* * *

 _How'd you like chapter 2? Bye!_


	3. Bless The Broken Road

_Here's chapter three. Does contain my views as a Christian! Just a fair warning._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

 _And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know it's true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

-"Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts

* * *

Mollie was not a religious person. Her parents took her to church maybe once a month, twice if their schedule wasn't very busy. She'd read excerpts of the Bible, but she'd never read it all the way through. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure if she believed in God until Daniel came to town.

Mollie wondered why God would give them such great gifts and then take them away before they had a chance to truly do good things with them. After all, the window wasn't a big one, unless you were Rose or Georgie, who received powers at an earlier age. Most Supers were lucky to have five years with their powers; Mollie had only had three by the time Daniel came to town.

Mollie loved her powers, and she loved helping people. Her thirteenth birthday was a day she dreaded, and she wondered why God would give her a gift that was meant to help people and then take it away.

When Daniel came to town, she started to believe in God again.

Daniel was the kind of person that made you believe that things happen for a reason. He made you believe that Fate existed, that _God_ existed. Mollie couldn't explain it, but she wasn't the only one that felt this way. Eric was a believer, but Daniel made him believe in himself and not someone he was supposed to model himself after (aka Johnny Noble). Rohan believed in duty, but Daniel made him believe that rules could be broken, that you didn't have to do your duty all the time. While doing your duty can be a good thing, it doesn't mean it's always the right thing to do (in the case of following The Rules). Louisa was a work in progress; she used to hate her powers with a passion, and while she didn't particularly like them now, she'd come a long way.

Daniel thought he was powerless, but he had one power that was so rare, Mollie didn't even know it existed until she met him.

Daniel made you believe again. Made you believe in yourself, in Fate, in God. Daniel gave you hope, and Mollie rarely saw someone who was able to do that so effectively.

Mollie listened to the soft footsteps on the tile floors of the hospital, the subtle beeps from machines, the nearly silent breathing of her companions in the waiting room.

Mollie brought her hands together and bowed her head. Then, she began to pray.

 _Dear Heavenly Father,_

 _Please protect Daniel. I've always been told that you won't be called home until it's your time. I'm not You; I don't know what You know, but what I do know is that... looking at all these people around me- friends, family, even enemies- I don't believe that it's Daniel's time. We need him. Please God... please, Jesus... don't take him yet. I need him. We need him... now more than ever._

 _Thank you._

 _In Jesus's name,_

 _Amen_

Mollie raised her eyes to see Daniel's mother staring at her, and Mollie nodded at her. Mrs. Corrigan smiled back at her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, and Mollie could see the gratitude in her eyes.

Mr. Corrigan followed his wife's gaze and whispered something in her ear. Mollie vaguely wondered what he said.

As though reading her mind, Rohan leaned over the arm of his chair and murmured, "He said Daniel has some amazing friends."

Mollie nodded, and she turned her head when Mrs. Corrigan sat beside her.

"I saw you praying for Daniel," she said. "He's lucky to have all of you as friends."

Mollie smiled. "Mrs. Corrigan... honestly, I think we're the lucky ones."

Mrs. Corrigan sniffled. "That means a lot. Before we moved here, Daniel had a great group of friends, and they had a fight right before we moved. Daniel moped around the house for days, and when we moved here, it only got worse. New town, new school, and he never did get to make up with his other friends. After he met you and Rohan, though... I started to see some of the old Daniel returning."

Mollie nodded, but she had one more question to ask.

"Mrs. Corrigan," Mollie said, "before they took Daniel to CAT Scan, he called Rohan Sammy. Who is Sammy?"

Mrs. Corrigan smiled. "He was one of Daniel's best friend in Philadelphia. Rohan and Sammy look nothing alike, but Sammy wore glasses a lot like Rohan's before he got contacts. In his confusion, Daniel must've mistaken Rohan for Sammy."

Mollie nodded.

"Mollie, do you know why Daniel was at the Old Quarry?" Mrs. Corrigan asked.

Mollie didn't want to lie to Mrs. Corrigan, but what could she say? Oh, Daniel was looking for some guy who's supposed to be dead, but he might not be because we saw some mini Shrouds attack us? _She'd_ get locked up in a hospital if she told Mrs. Corrigan the truth.

"He was probably taking a short cut to Eric's. When the storm hit, Daniel must've been too far away from home to go back and too far away from Eric's to go forward. I think he was looking for shelter in the Quarry; there's tons of caves where he could've sat the storm out."

Mrs. Corrigan nodded. "How did you know he would be there?"

Mollie pursed her lips. "I don't know. I just... did."

Mrs. Corrigan smiled. "You know, I met Daniel's father in college. One day, he was hiking with his friends, and they got seperated. He fell off the edge of a cliff and fell onto a ledge about half a mile below the edge. I didn't even know he was going hiking. Somehow, I just... knew where he was. People called me crazy whenever I said that."

"When you know someone well enough..." Mollie trailed off.

"You always know when they're in danger," Mrs. Corrigan finished. "It's like a radar that points you in their direction. It's pretty amazing, if you ask me."

Mollie nodded. "Yeah...it really is."

"Mr. and Mrs. Corrigan?" A pretty, petite, black haired nurse called.

The parents rushed to stand, Mrs. Corrigan's hand raised. The nurse and the parents talked in hushed tones for a few moments before the nurse disappeared down the hall and the parents returned to the anxiously waiting group.

"Daniel's brain started bleeding," Mrs. Corrigan stated. "The good news is he will be okay. They caught it in time. The bad news is... they're not sure how it will affect Daniel in the long term. Memory, speaking, moving, breathing on his own... they're not sure how the bleed with affect any tasks his brain performs, simple or complex. We can see him now, but they urged us not to crowd him. Preferably two people, but no more than three at a time."

The parents went in first, and they returned half an hour later. Mollie expected one of the other Supers to go in, but Eric and Rohan urged her forward.

"Don't you want to see him?" She asked Eric.

Eric nodded. "Of course I do, but Daniel will want to see you more. He may not admit it to you, but... he really cares about you."

Mollie nodded before entering the hospital room.

Daniel looked way to small for the bed. At thirteen years old, Daniel was scrawny; he wasn't as short as Rohan, but he was actually lighter (Mollie remembered carrying him last years while flying. He was heavy, but Rohan was heavier). Mollie noted with concern that Daniel had gotten unbelievably skinny in the past few weeks. It looked like he'd dropped a third of his body weight, which, at ninety-eight pounds originally, he really couldn't afford to lose.

A tube ran down Daniel's throat, and it hummed with each breath Daniel took. The heart monitor beeped, softly.

"Hey, New Kid," Mollie murmured. "You're a real fighter. Surviving the original fall and now the aftermath? I wouldn't have been able to do that."

The unconscious boy (obviously) didn't respond.

"I miss you," she admitted. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours, and I miss seeing you... well, like you were. Unhurt. Daniel, don't give up on me. Promise me that, New Kid. Fight until you can't fight anymore. I know this sounds selfish, but... I need you."

Mollie felt tears fill her eyes, and she bent her head forward, the tears sliding off her cheeks and hitting the white floor below her.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

Maybe it was selfish. Daniel could possibly never walk properly or speak properly or even breathe on his own, and all Mollie could think about was how much she needed him. She didn't want him to die, even if living meant hospitals, medications, physical therapy, speech therapy, constant surveillance, constant oxygen needing to be supplied, maybe even a wheelchair. In Mollie's eyes, that really wasn't living.

Silence filled the room, and Mollie took Daniel's hand- the one that was bandaged but wasn't in a full cast. It felt oddly cold.

"You know what I just realized," Mollie muttered, and she wasn't sure who she meant to address- Daniel or herself. "I don't really know you as much as I thought I did. I know nothing about your life before Noble's Green. I don't even know your favorite color.

"You probably know everything about me," she added. "You're a detective. If you want answers, you go for them. I didn't really think about it until now. I thought I'd pick things up over the years; I never considered playing a game of Twenty Questions with you. It's amazing how much you wonder about a person when you're so close to losing them. I've never wanted to know someone's favorite food or favorite color or life story so badly. I guess it's because I might lose you, and then I'll never know."

"Favorite food, french fries. Favorite color, orange. Life story... well, that'll take a little longer."

Mollie glanced up at the sudden voice, and she came face to face with a lean, athletic girl.

The girl had sleek brown hair tied back in a pony tail. She had tan skin and was wearing a white tank top, a navy blue hoodie, and pink and green plaid pajama bottoms. Her eyes were brown, and she wore muddy running shoes that had seen better days.

"Who are you?" Mollie questioned.

"Alena Knight," she answered. "Daniel's friend from Philadelphia. You're Mollie, right?"

Mollie nodded. "How did you know?"

"You were mentioned in the comments section of the video. My friend Emmet found the video and recognized the boy as Daniel. We called Mrs. Corrigan and came as fast as we could, as you can see since I literally rolled out of bed."

"How many of there are you?" Mollie asked.

"Oh, um... let's see. There's Emmett, Emily, Lucy, Lilly, Brandon, Kyle, Erika, Sammy, and me."

Mollie blinked. "You all drove over an hour at four am? I thought you guys had a huge fight."

Alena nodded. "We did. Daniel moved before we could make up, but the doesn't mean we didn't want to. I tried calling him, but he never picked up. I don't think he was still mad; I think he was afraid I was still angry with him, so he avoided me at all costs. The minute we heard he was hurt, we dropped everything and got in Emmett's car. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Mollie nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Did Daniel ever tell you about the time he lost his memory?" Alena asked, her eyes zeroing in on the bandages wrapped around his head.

Mollie shook her head. "No. When did that happen?"

"Daniel had turned eleven the week before. Sammy, Daniel, and I were climbing trees when the branch Daniel was sitting on broke. He plummeted almost two stories, hitting his head on several branches before hitting the ground back first. Considering how horrifying the event looked, Daniel was lucky. Concussion, amnesia, and a dislocated shoulder from when he hit the ground. We thought he'd be paralyzed from the fall he took, but he was lucky, and his memory returned in pieces over time. I think it fully returned three, maybe four months later. Daniel was always prone to head injuries for some reason. He's had at least a dozen concussions since I met him in first grade."

Mollie blinked. "Wow. So you and Daniel seem close. Did you two ever..."

"Date? We tried it when we were younger, but we were better off as friends. Daniel was never really good in the romance department. He was a great friend, but he was too awkward and self conscious with girlfriends. I was his first and his best relationship. Daniel went to a dance with another girl, who cheated on him a week later. He kind of avoided girlfriends and romance all together after that."

Alena smiled. "You know... before I came in here, I heard the short kid and the boy in the blue shirt talking about you. They kept saying how close you and Daniel are."

Mollie nodded. "He's my best friend."

"Do you want more than that?"

Mollie blinked. "I think so," she confessed, "but I doubt Daniel feels the same."

"He does. Daniel and Sammy were always... connected. We used to joke around, saying their souls were bonded. Last year, around October, Sammy looked up from his breakfast, said he fell in love, and went back to eating. A lot of people think it's weird when Sammy does that, but we've gotten used to it. He loves you, Mollie. It's a different kind of love than how he loved me or that girl from the dance. He truly loves you, Mollie."

Mollie turned from Alena to Daniel's pale face and finally spoke the words aloud for the first time.

"I love him, too."

* * *

 _That was chapter three. See you next time!_


	4. Tears Of An Angel

_This is the second to last chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 _Stop every clock_

 _Stars are in shock_

 _The river would run to the sea_

 _I won't let you fly_

 _I won't say goodbye_

 _I won't let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _The tears of an angel_

 _The tears of an angel_

 _The tears of an angel_

 _The tears of an angel_

-"Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan

* * *

"Finally, she admits it!" An excited yell came from the doorway, and Mollie looked up as Eric laughed.

"Wait," Mollie said. "You knew?"

Eric chuckled. "Everyone did. Heck, Clay figured it out before you and Daniel did. Clay! We don't even hang out with him, and he figured it out!"

"So you guys have known this entire time?" Mollie asked.

"Well, we all figured it out at different times. Clay figured it out early on; Bud followed shortly after. Rohan figured it out when Daniel was in the hospital with his broken arm last year. Louisa figured it out when she saw you a few hours ago. I think Rose has always known, but I really don't know with her. I figured it out when you and Daniel had the fight about the... thing," Eric told her, glancing at Alena.

Mollie nodded. "And you know Daniel feels the same way?"

Eric smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't. It was pretty obvious."

Mollie rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for not taking a hint."

"Hey, Daniel couldn't take a hint either. Rohan even mentioned it... upfront... and Daniel still couldn't figure it out. You two are so clueless about romance."

"Says the one who's never had a girlfriend," Mollie pointed out.

"Anyway, we should let the others come in and visit," Alena stated, standing up. "We can come back in later."

Mollie and Eric followed her out of the room (Mollie taking one last glance at the strong boy she knew looking so small in that hospital bed), and they returned to the waiting room.

A bunch of other kids could be found in the waiting room.

Two of them were obviously siblings. The older of the two was a tall, African American boy with short dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Square glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and a radical hat, splattered with neon paint sat atop his head. His black shirt had several neon green lines painted across it with a splatter design of neon orange. Even his tennis shoes were covered in random spots of paint. He was around seventeen. Mollie liked the kid's style, and he looked so worried for Daniel, Mollie knew they were incredibly close right off the bat.

The girl who was obviously his sister was slightly younger. Their skin tones were identical, and her hair was only a shade lighter than the boy's. Their eye colors couldn't have been more alike, and their builds were so similar, although the girl was a head shorter. The girl didn't wear glasses, but her features matched boys in almost every aspect, although her's were obviously more feminine. Basically, they were close to being twins.

Beside them stood a girl maybe a little older than Rose with creamy brown skin and long, wavy black hair. She wore a blue nightgown with a white jacket and black flats. Her curious brown eyes glanced up from the floor as Mollie, Alena, and Eric entered the room. She pursed her lips and returned her gaze to the floor.

There was a blonde kid slightly taller than Mollie, and they looked to be the same age- thirteen. He wore a white T-shirt and sweatpants with sneakers; his skin was pale, and his eyes were a crystal blue. He was good looking, but he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

There were twins, as well. They both had red hair and green eyes. One of them was wearing a white nightgown, and the other dawned blue sleep pants and a long sleeved white shirt. They were sitting beside each other, and one had her head leaning on the other's shoulder.

There were two guys standing side by side. One was tall and lean with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes while the other was around the same height but burly and muscular. The lean one wore an orange shirt and basketball shirts while the other had on a blue T-shirt and jeans. They didn't look worried in an obvious way, but the way their eyes wandered around the room, darting from face to face and occassionally seeking out the door to Daniel's room, displayed their anxiety.

The siblings Mollie didn't know the name of entered the hospital room, followed by Rohan.

They went in trios, sometimes pairs. Over an hour passed before they got back to Daniel's parents, who entered the room to once against visit their son.

Twenty minutes later, they exited the room, and Mollie, Eric, and Alena entered it.

Nothing had changed. Daniel hadn't even shifted since they last visited.

"I'm used to him looking so strong, so unmovable," Alena murmured. "I've seen him in the hospital, but even then, he looked like he could get back up without even hesitating. I've never seen him like this."

"Neither have we," Eric told her as Mollie took Daniel's hand.

Daniel coughed, and the three visitors jumped a foot in the air as choked sounds forced their way out of Daniel's lips.

"Mmh...oll...eeee," Daniel choked, the tube in his throat wiggling and jostling, as though that was what Daniel was choking on.

A doctor rushed into the room, Eric having gotten him while Mollie hadn't been paying attention. He ushered the three of them out of the room while nurses wormed their way inside to help.

Mollie started sobbing, nearly collapsing to the floor, as she was faced with the horrible truth of this entire situation. She'd been ignoring the question ever since she found Daniel, but now it was loud and clear in her mind.

Could they really be losing Daniel?

No. Mollie couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

* * *

Hours passed in the waiting room as the family and friends of Daniel Corrigan sat in fearful silence.

The doctor's shoes clacked against the floor, and each footstep sounded like a thundering bellow in the deafening silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Corrigan," he said as the parents rushed to approach him. "I don't know how to say this..."

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Fight Song

_This is more of an epilogue, so that's why it's shorter than usual._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

-"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten

* * *

"I don't know how to say this," the doctor said, slowly, "but other than the broken right arm and a slight concussion, Daniel is completely healed."

Time stood still for several moments.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Corrigan asked.

"Other than the concussion and the broken arm, it's like the accident never happened. Every other injury was healed. It was like he went through several months of recovery and healing in one hour."

The parents stood, stunned.

The doctor smiled. "I've been a doctor for almost twenty years, and I've never seen anything like it."

At that statement, the entire waiting room rejoiced, even those that weren't there to visit Daniel (they'd obviously figured out how badly he was injured somewhere along the lines and understood how incredible this miracle was). Cheering echoed through the hospital; relieved laughter bounced off the walls; tears of happiness were shed.

"In fact," the doctor added as soon as the noise died down enough for him to be heard, "he woke up with a smile on his face. You can see him now."

Nearly everyone rushed into the room, and the doctor didn't try to stop them.

Daniel was propped up in the bed, his right arm still in a cast and resting on a pillow at his side. The breathing tube, any other bandages, most of the machines... it had all vanished. His color had returned, and he no longer resembled a lifeless rag doll.

Daniel's mother sobbed as she leaned over and embraced her son. Daniel's father joined her, and Georgie clung to Daniel, squealing in excitement at the realization that his brother was truly okay.

Then Daniel saw Mollie.

"Daniel..." Mollie said, leaning over him and staring into his eyes, not quite believing the miracle that had happened to Daniel.

Daniel laughed before he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened before they slid closed, and she melted into the kiss, having wondered what it would be like to kiss Daniel for many months now. Now she finally knew.

Wolf whistles, cat calls, and chuckles sounded around them, but Mollie couldn't hear them over her own thundering heartbeat.

Daniel pulled away and laughed at her bright red face.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Daniel confessed.

Mollie smiled. "Me, too," she stated before drawing Daniel into another kiss.

Mollie glanced at the ceiling above her head, as though she could see all the way to Heaven.

Thanks, she thought. Thank you so much.

Daniel nodded at her, as though reading her thoughts.

"He says you're welcome," he whispered.

Mollie froze, blinking at Daniel's statement, but before she could question him, the other Supers and Daniel's old friends from Philadelphia started speaking to him.

Mollie squeezed Daniel's hand, knowing that she had to talk to Daniel about that later.

* * *

"She told me I'd be fine," Daniel said, abruptly, as people leaked out of the room, giving the two of them time to talk.

Mollie frowned. "Who?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "When my brain started bleeding, I... I went somewhere else. I didn't know where, but I knew I was safe. The place I was at resembled my house, but it was better. It was almost perfect. And then someone laughed and said _you're early._

"I turned around and saw... my gram. We talked for a while, but then she said I had to come back. I asked if it would hurt, if it would feel like it did when I woke up the first time. She said no. She promised me I would be okay.

"She told me to tell you that God heard your prayers, and while they were appreciated, they weren't necessary. He has plans for me here on earth. It wasn't my time yet, Mol."

Mollie blinked. And blinked again. And blinked again.

"Mollie, you're the only person I've told and the only person I plan on telling. It's not that I'm afraid they won't believe me, but... they don't need to know. You do. Please keep this between us," Daniel murmured.

Mollie smiled. "I will, but Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

Mollie punched him in the left shoulder. "Never put yourself in danger like that again! You scared me half to death!"

Daniel chuckled. "I can't promise I'll never put myself in danger, but I can promise that I'll ask for help when I need it. Is that a fair compromise?"

Mollie leaned back in her chair and nodded, slightly. "Good enough," she settled on.

"I love you, Mollie. I don't ever want to leave you," Daniel told her.

Mollie nodded. "I don't ever want you to leave me either."

Daniel shrugged. "Don't worry. I have a long time before I have to leave you. Gram told me that."

Mollie took his hand, and neither let go of the other for a very long time.

* * *

 _I hoped the ending turned out good. The ending wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope it was still okay._

 _Make sure to hit the review button!_


End file.
